ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Annon
is an Alien Monster that appeared in the TV series, Ultraseven. He appeared in episode 16, entitled "Shining Eyes in the Darkness". Subtitle: Character History 'Ultraseven' Annon was an alien life-form who had lived on Planet Annon, where it would live its life normally until its planet was discovered by the Earth Spaceship, the "Cherry Blossom 9." Believing that it was an invasion attempt, Annon hijacked the Cherry Blossom 9 and sent it back to Earth with it along inside of it, preparing to attack Earth in response to their actions. As the Cherry Blossom 9 arrived at Mt. Hades though, the Ship exploded, separating Annon's Eye from its Rock Body, which shrunk down in size and was gathered up by a boy named Hiroshi. Following the boy home, and causing several kids and members of the Ultra Garrison to be disoriented by his limited power along the way, Annon found Hiroshi and explained to him that his body had to be returned to Mt. Hades so that he could re-inhabit it. Making a deal to make Hiroshi strong in exchange for his assistance (as Hiroshi had been the subject of bullying by the other kids,) Hiroshi agreed to help Annon, and he left for Mt. Hades. To prevent anyone from stopping Hiroshi, Annon managed to use his power to stop anyone who was looking for Hiroshi as well. Arriving at Mt. Hades, Hiroshi tossed Annon's Rock body into a Pit of Sulfur, which caused it to balloon to a gigantic size. Reunited with its body, Annon began attacking. The Ultra Garrison arrived to fight back against Annon, but the Rock Monster managed to survive their attacks and it shot them down with its Moon Beam. Capt. Kiriyama tried to reason with Annon why he was attacking them, to which Annon reiterated his belief that the Humans were trying to invade its Planet. Although Kiriyama defended that the Cherry Blossom 9's mission was for peaceful exploration, Annon refused to listen and it continued attacking them. During Annon's rampage, Dan transformed into Ultraseven to take Hiroshi to a safer distance away. With Hiroshi safe, Ultraseven confronted Annon and battled with the Rock Monster to a Standstill. Eventually, Ultraseven managed to paralyze Annon's body with his Stop Ray, and the Ultra informed Annon that the Ultra Garrison are telling the truth about their intentions. Willing to believe the Ultra for being a fellow Alien, Annon finally agreed to stop attacking Earth, but he warned him and the Ultra Garrison that they are to stay away from Planet Annon from now on. With that, Annon abandoned its body, and both his Eye and the Ultra left to return Annon home. Weapons and Abilities * Moon Beam: Annon can fire green lasers from its eyes. * Missiles: Annon can fire missiles from the curved spike formation on his back. * Extraordinary Jumper: Despite its Rocky body, Annon can jump long distances. Behind the scenes Portrayal * 'Annon '(as a monster) is portrayed by suit actor Haruyoshi Nakamura. Notes * to be added Gallery * to be added References Category:Aliens Category:Ultraseven Monsters Category:Beryudora's Left Arm